Te necesito
by Una Rosa Con Espinas
Summary: No podía más, no podía. Tenerla tan cerca...Quería mostrarse indiferente y frío ante ella y los demás, pero con el simple roce de su pálida piel se derretía y le costaba controlarse. No puedo más. Hinata. No pienses nada. Solo verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... compadécete de mi...te necesito...One-shot.


**Hola a todos! Este me es mi segundo fic KibaHina *¬* y mi primer one-shot O/-/O. **

**Criticas constructivas pofa!Ejem...lemmon.(no se me da nada bien asi que … no tengan las expectativas muy altas sobre esto porfavor.. U/./U)**

**Disclairmer:**_ LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL GRAN MASHASHI KISHIMOTO, CREADOR DE NARUTO Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN._

**Pareja:** KibaXHinata

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Dialogo**

_**-Pensamiento**_

_**-**Recuerdo_

**Sumary:**

No podía más, no podía. Tenerla tan cerca...Quería mostrarse indiferente y frío ante ella y los demás, pero con el simple roce de su pálida piel se derretía y le costaba controlarse. No puedo más. Hinata. No pienses nada. Solo verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... compadécete de mi...te necesito...

**Te necesito**

No podía más, no podía. Tenerla tan cerca, con su mano rozando su mejilla. Se acercó más a ella haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Le encanto, como no. Por que era él quien la había hecho sonrojar, no aquel estúpido rubio, aquel que hasta hace poco había sido el dueño de sus palpitaciones, de sus sueños, de sus suspiro...pero solo hasta hace poco. Ahora el castaño era quien quería apoderarse de todo aquello, tal y como lo quería haber hecho desde que miró aquellos orbes blancos, dulces e inocentes. Aquellos que con solo mirarle le habían sacado una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles. Lo que ella no sabía era que esas sonrisas solo eran para ella, por que muy a su pesar, ella, Hinata Hyuga, le había cambiado. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien como él se pasaria las noches pensando en una chica? Pero claro, aquella **chica **no era cualquiera, era su mejor amiga.

Kiba Inuzuka, sabía todo lo que se tenía que saber sobre ella, incluso más de lo que la peli azul creía. Todos los secretos, sueños e ilusiones que tenía, se las sabía. Su memoria recopilaba los grandes momentos que él había tenido con la Hyuga.

Quería mostrarse indiferente y frío ante ella y los demás, pero con el simple roce de su pálida piel se derretía y le costaba controlarse. Por que con el simple olor de su perfume, al llegar a sus fosas nasales, se volvía loco. Loco por ella, por tenerla más cerca suyo. Pero lo que él sentía no importaba. No era de importancia. Por eso se limitaba a escuchar las penurias que la dueña de su corazon contaba. No soportaba verla sufrir o llorar. Pero tenerla tan cerca, hacía que perdiera la razón, sus sentidos y la cordura.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, notaba la ausencia de su propio ser después de haber perdido lo que tanto amaba. Pero aunque estaba mal, quería que sucediese. Dudaba. Y solo faltaban escasos centímetros para que sus labios se rozaran. ¿Debía parar?¿Pero como hacerlo? Eran amigos. Nada más. Pero quería probar sus labios. Esos tan rosados y deliciosos.

-¿K-Kiba-k-kun?-susurró ella roja a más no poder.

-...-paro entonces fijando sus ojos oscuros en su amiga.-No puedo más.

-¿Eh?

-Que no puedo más.-dijo abalanzandose sobre ella, besándola con salvajidad, pasión y necesidad. Empezó a acercarla más a él, aunque su amistad se rompiera, no iba a morir sin haberla probado. Pero para su sorpresa, notó como Hinata le correspondía, intensificando ella la calidez, juntando sus cuerpos. Pararon. Necesitaban aire. Apoyo su frente sobre la suya y no pudo más que sonreir. Sonreir, pero solo para ella. Y la Hyuga hizo lo mismo. Pero era una diferente. Y el Inuzuka lo intendio, incluso no pudo evitar reir.

-¿Sabes? Una sonrisa tuya es mi gloria.-dijo el chico acercandose de nuevo a ella. Pero no a sus labios. Ahora quería hacerle sufrir un rato, tal y como ella había hecho con él todas las noches. Entonces empezó a besar su cuello, con dulzura, para despues dejarse llevar por su pequeña venganza. Mordió y succiono su cuello, haciendo gemir a la chica.-Así vas empeorar las cosas.-rio, para después seguir con su trabajo. Hinata, se dejaba llevar por los calidos labios del Inuzuka, que le provocaban dolor y placer. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí. Pero eso no le importaba y no sabía el porque. La calidez y el olor de Kiba le inbragaba. Pero entonces él paro y la miró a los ojos. El deseo y la exitación se reflejaba en ellos.

Besó con suavidad su labios, dulces y deliciosos, que deseaba degustra una y otra vez. Pero la chica lo detuvo. Estaba insegura, pero no era porque pensaba en como podía influir en su amistad, ella tambien quería seguir y eso era lo que le asustaba. No comprendia el por que de que ansiaba tanto estar con él, con su mejor amigo. ¿Era por que estaba dolida o por que de verdad quería? Este se dio cuenta de su duda. Y no callo su pensar.

-Hinata. No pienses nada. Solo verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... compadécete de mi...te necesito...-y se acerco otra vez y la chica, se dejo hacer.

La pasion llenaba sus corazones con el tacto de cada uno sobre el otro. Cayeron sobre la cama de la chica. La casa Hyuga estaba vacía. Lo que hacía más faciles las cosas. Empezó a acariciar su vientre, para luego quitarle la chaqueta que esta nunca se quitaba. Pudo ver la rez que tapaba su torso, que quito rápidamente, quería empezar ya. Ella bajo su manos por su espalda, para llegar hasta abajo y tocar los pantalones del chico, los cuales desabrochó, haciendo que el chico gimiera ante el taco de sus intento quitarlos pero al no conseguirlo deslizo sus manos hacia la chaqueta de cuero de Kiba, la cual quito con más rapidez al igual que la rez. Abrazó con fuerza el torso desnudo del él, mientras este rozaba su parte intima al quitarse el mismo el patalón, dejandose en boxers y intensificando el roce.

-k-Kiba-kun.-dijo entre gemidos.-Y-yo tampoco p-puedo m-mas...

-Entonces no esperemos.-dijo entre risas. Y pronto estuvieron desnudos uno ante el tro entregandose, el invistiendola, haciendo que un gemido de placer y dolor saliese de sus tiernos labios. El orgasmo no se tardo en suceder haciendo que cayeran de cansancio. La sangre de la virginidad de ella, llacía bajo ellos. Pero daba igual. El castaño la abrazó por la espalda, no dejando que el frío de la noche la invadiera.

La quería. La amaba. Y eso bastaba.

-Te quiero. Te necesito. No te separes de mi lado.-dijo él, siendo callado por los labios de la chica.

-No lo haré. _"Por que me siento feliz cuando me miras, por que soy tonta, por que a pesar de que sentía algo por ti creí que era una tontería que debía callarme la verdad...Pero me moriría si te fuera ahora de mi lado...Te quiero.-_Te quiero_._-dijo sin tartamudear.-Te quiero de verdad.

Y eso fue todo lo necesario para que Kiba supiese que era de verdad. La besó. Pero de forma segura, demostradole, que no solo era necesidad, que de verdad era _amor._

_-Jaja...-pensó- _Hasta mi perro aulla cuando no te ve, pero no te confundas los aullidos son mios.

-T-tonto.

**Fin. Que les ha parecido? Muy malo? Peor que eso?PORFAVOR CRITICAS CONTRUCTUVAS! De verdad que creo que las necesito!Pero ya me direis 1 beso 3 Adios.**


End file.
